Happy leprechaun shoes
by deathsflame
Summary: KiKi's(of delivery service) is again late for a delivery....but there is some thing wierd about this one...
1. Default Chapter

AN/ HI! Me again! Okay here's my short seasonal story.I had a Christmas and Halloween one but I never posted them but this one is soooooo funny I have too! And for all of you who aren't familiar with studio ghimli's works this is Kiki's delivery service. Well love from me read and review!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOT! Nonononono!!! Make the voices and lawyers go away!  
  
* bows* please forgive me for using this master!!! Good enough? Okay! Enjoy!  
  
Happy leprechaun shoes  
  
"Of all the days to be late why today!!!"   
  
KiKi muttered to herself darkly as she flew overhead on her broom. GiGi her black cat perched himself right on her shoulder and said smartly   
  
"Well if you hadn't stopped to talk to that lady then we wouldn't be late for today's delivery."  
  
KiKi whapped GiGi on the tip of the ears.  
  
"That old lady has always been nice to us! She deserves to be visited!" she yelled as the broom veered left. A flock of geese flew with her on a warm breeze. Letting the package tied to her broom dangle KiKi gave it a little nudge with her shoe. It sure was heavy. In side she almost thought she felt a tap. Casting her eyes downward to the box KiKi tried to see if it moved on it's own or if it was her imagination. All she saw was the box swaying there. GiGi shook her out of her daydream.  
  
"KIKI! A PLANE LOOK OUT!!" the black cat shrieked.  
  
Putting all weight to the right and up she dove out of the way of the plane. Breathing a sigh of relief KiKi slowed her pace.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"A little too close if you ask me! KiKi remember to keep your mind on flying!" the nervous cat sputtered putting his fur and tail down. With a paniced giggle the young witch listened and continued flying.  
  
For what seemed like hours Kiki continued to fly, until finally she found the green house in the woods that was her destination. Landing KiKi quickly untied the box covered in bright green markered colored shamrocks. It was even tied with green string.  
  
"Somebody likes St. Patricks day..." KiKi said pulling the heavy package along.   
  
"More like obsesses about it." GiGi muttered as he strutted by His mistress.   
  
Ignoring the comment KiKi asked "it's today right? ST. Patricks day?" GiGi shrugged and walked up to the door step. Heaving KiKi made it to the door bell with a gasp. She Rang the door bell and heard the tune of "Ireland" ring out. Waiting for a minute KiKi pulled out her receipt booklet. Taking a quick look she scowled.  
  
"GiGi! I thought I told you to leave my book alone!"  
  
The black cat pulled back against the side shingles and purred. "I did. I haven't touched it!"  
  
"Then how do you explain all the green marks on the pages!??!" she said crossly. GiGi hopped up on the window plant holder and stood in the middle of the shamrocks that grew in it.   
  
"How could I do that? You did! Look all your writings in green!" GiGi retorted.  
  
Looking closely KiKi exclaimed "It is!...but I never write in green..."  
  
"well, never dress in it again, either!" GiGi said as he cirlcled in the flowers, swatting at the clovers.  
  
"I'm not in green. What are you talking about? I ALWAYS wear black you stupid cat..." KiKi said huffily as she stared at the door again. Impatiently she used the shamrock door knocker.  
  
* At least we can say we didn't make them wait... * she thought as she heard the  
  
soft thud of the brass knocker on the dark oak door. Looking around she noticed the color of every thing was green in one shade or another. The faint sound of GiGi's muttering still rang in her ears.  
  
"well I think the green hair ribbon looks ridiculous on you too...but of course don't trust the cat...."   
  
Turning to her feline companion the young witch threatened " if you keep seeing things I'm gonna..." she started but the tip of her ribbon caught her eye. GiGi was right! It WAS green! Pulling it out of her hair KiKi stared at it then back down to her dress. That was a dark green shade too!   
  
" This is weird..." KiKi said holding the ribbon streached out in her palms.  
  
" And isn't it weird that this package is covered in Green shamrocks? In fact the whole house is...." GiGi meowed as he brushed at his fur.  
  
"Why haven't they answered the door yet?" KiKi wondered out loud starring up at one of the taller windows up at the top of the house. She thought she saw a shadowy figure looking but it quickly disappeared. GiGi hopped on top of the box and meowed loudly, catching KiKi's attention. She gasped as she looked at his eyes.  
  
" GiGi! Your eyes are green now!"   
  
GiGi blinked and swatted at the box top. " Let's open it and find out what is going on!"  
  
" But it's a customers box!" KiKi protested.   
  
With a impatient look GiGi layed it out for her. "KiKi, this thing is turning us green all over..."  
  
"It could be the house!" KiKi protested.  
  
"Well what ever it is, we're green and unless you want to end up with green skin OPEN IT!"   
  
KiKi knelt down next to the box and bit her top lip, slowly pulled the string on top. GiGi hopped down and pushed against her folded legs.   
  
"I wonder if Tombo likes green girls?" He said just loud enough for her to hear. It did the trick, seeing as KiKi quickly pulled the top flaps up. The inside was dark and black but a giggle emerged from within it and a thin veil of green mist did too.  
  
KiKi gaped at the box........ 


	2. clover mania

A/N: second chapter! I hope you enjoy! This took up a lot of my SPARE TIME I COULD HAVE BEEN WASTING SOME OTHER WAY! But I love you all so much it's being put out there for you to mercilessly critique! Well enjoy! And stop chasing those little green men already! You won't catch them! Happy St. Patricks day to you all!!!!!!!!! (!!!!!   
  
Happy Leprechaun Shoes!  
  
KiKi fell on her butt with an un dignified yelp! Out of the mist emerged a little man with fiery colored hair and shimmering green clothes! He grinned at her and hopped up in the air.  
  
"They're after me Lucky Charms!" he yelled. KiKi just sat there staring. "hmm.. all the kids usually love that one..." he mused. Then taking a quick look around the Little man squeaked.   
  
"I'm HOME!YES!"  
  
KiKi still remained quiet. She tried to stand up shakily as the little man continued to chat.  
  
"This is the entrance to the fairy Realm! MY home!"   
  
"Fairy Realm?" GiGi purred circling KiKi's legs. The little man that barley came up to KiKi's shins towered over GiGi.  
  
"Yes furry friend! I can finally go home! Thank you!" he said excitedly doing an Irish jig. With a wave of his hand the door flew open and glittery rays of sunshine broke thru the dim forest. Inside of the house was field after field of green clover and stone fences that stretched on for miles. KiKi gasped and said "wow.... That is your home?"   
  
"yup, want to see it lassie?" the red haired man asked pulling out the clover in his hat. KiKi nodded vigerously. "yes yes!"   
  
" Then prepare to be amazed!" he laughed and blew on the clover.The four pieces sparkled and blew about in a freshly created wind. KiKi felt the man tugg on the hem of her dress and she was dragged into the door way. She disappeared in a flash of light!  
  
GiGi yowled at her. " KiKi! Where are you going?!?" But KiKi had already disappeared. "  
  
"KiKi?"  
  
In the blink of an eye KiKi was in the middle of a green field. "wow! So this is your home? It's beautiful!" she exclaimed again. Sitting down KiKi plucked a clover. It of course was four leafed.  
  
"Yes! Fresh air, the smell of the brawny sea! This is where I belong! No more commercials for me, no way!" the elfish man twittered. Turning to his guest the man bowed and took of his hat. " Lassie you freed me! I am at your service!"   
  
KiKi giggled at his antics as he placed his hat back on and danced a jig around her."My name is KiKi ." she said watching his lively dance.   
  
"And a finer name there never was! Mine be Lucky! Resident of the fairy realm."  
  
"so this is fairy realm? Are there more of you?" KiKi asked getting up she looked down and noticed she was in a ring of mushrooms.   
  
"Aye, KiKi , there be plenty more -o- me kind! This would be a leprechaun land!"   
  
Whispering the name KiKi brushed one of the mushrooms with her fingers. It bloomed into a monstrously large 'shroom, taller than herself.   
  
"As it is I am in your service! I'll give you one wish and any thing you would want!" Lucky said floating. KiKi stared at the shoes in wonder.   
  
" Your floating?" she asked .  
  
"Yes, these magical shoes make me fly! They even make me happy!" Lucky grinned and floated to and fro. " So Lassie? What will it be?"  
  
"I'd like to see more of this land!" KiKi asked excitedly.   
  
Grinning even wider Lucky pulled his cap off again and reaching in sprinkled green glitter into the air.   
  
KiKi too started to float. "WOW!" she yelled.   
  
"Off we go!" Lucky said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the sky. " to visit my emerald isle."   
  
All day Lucky showed KiKi around the leprechaun world named the 'emerald isle' after Ireland. By evening he eventually landed her in the middle of a camp of little tents and a huge bonfire. Stepping into the clover Lucky called out   
  
" Sammy! Joseph! -o-Kinley! Mcdutch brothers!! !! the group stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"LUCKY!" they all yelled in unison! "You're back for the ST. Patrick day celebration!"   
  
"I wouldn't miss it!" He laughed gaily. There was much hugging and breaking out of drinks. Soon hordes more of Leprechauns came and the bash started. KiKi was introduced and presented with a silver charm bracelet. Almost every one of the creatures gave her a shamrock charm with the crest of it's clan. Music started and in the fire light men and women alike danced about. Some started up a lively jig and the music filled the night. Drinks where passed around and so was food for a feast. Late into the night the party commenced and KiKi laid down in the clover sleepily.  
  
Lucky came over and sat by her. "Have you decided on a wish?" he asked. KiKi mumbled sleepily "Hmm.. I wish I could stay here forever..." rolling over on to her side KiKi fell asleep. Lucky snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared.   
  
" As you wish Lassie." Lucky said merrily as he laid the green blanket on her and left to join the celebration again.   
  
The next morning KiKi awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Still dressed in the green dress KiKi matched the field of clovers perfectly. She stepped around the bodies of Little people on the ground and found Lucky, asleep holding a mug of ale.   
  
She shook him and said " Lucky! Lucky! I have to go home now! LUCKY!" she yelled at him to wake the man.   
  
Sleepily Lucky looked at her. " But your staying here..."  
  
"huh?" KiKi asked confused.   
  
"Last night you asked to stay forever. I granted your wish." Lucky said rather pleased with himself. KiKi started to cry. "I can't stay here! I have to go home! To GiGi, Tombo, and to Osono! MY parents would miss me!" she sobbed into her hands. Many of the leprechauns woke up to the noise and came over to see the ruckus.   
  
"Shh.... Don't cry! Lassie! One thing I can't stand is to see a Lassie cry." Lucky said pulling out a olive colored kerchief. KiKi wiped away a tear and sighed  
  
" I wish I could go home!"   
  
Lucy pulled at his blazing red beard and smiled knowingly. " Since I'm so fond of you lass, I'll grant your wish!" he said pulling her skirt once again and leading her to the field that they had entered in. KiKi noticed that Lucy wasn't floating any more in fact he wasn't even smiling.   
  
"Why are your feet bare?" She asked as in a loud tone as Lucy swept his hat off and plucked the clover again.   
  
"No reason KiKi." He replied and blew on the clover once more. KiKi leaned over and kissed his cheek and said   
  
"Don't be sad I'll always remember you!" and as she left his side he pushed a small object into her hand and pushed her into the appearing door way.  
  
"Good bye KiKi! Visit us again soon! And always remember to be happy!" he yelled to her and started to laugh.  
  
KiKi popped back out of the door way onto the veranda of the green house. GiGi looked at her seriously and asked "where have you been all this time??"   
  
"Was I gone THAT long GiGi?" she asked looking down at her now open hand. Inside was a tiny pair of green leprechaun shoes exactly like Lucky's. They fit in between the shamrocks on to her charm bracelet perfectly!   
  
"A whole 10 MINUTES! I was worried sick! And why would you go..." GiGi rambled but KiKi wasn't listening she touched the soft material of the shoes and could have swore she heard Lucky still laughing. Picking up her broom KiKi set off.  
  
"Come on GiGi let's go." She giggled as she tugged on her now red hair ribbon. "I'm glad we're back to normal now." She noted as her black dress fluttered in the breeze while GiGi's dark eyes roomed over the country side they flew over, higher than before now that no package weighed them down. The crisp sunlight beat down on KiKi's face and she turned and with a light heart shouted back  
  
"Happy St. Patrick's day! 


End file.
